Little Moments
by Draco-Obsessed
Summary: A songifc based on Brad Paisley's new song. Michael's memories of his relationship with Mia after a few months of marriage. Maybe some feel-good fluff. Plz R&R cuz i love you all!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I own none of this except for a little inking of a plot. The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley and the recognizable characters, etc. belong to Meg Cabot. Okay, so there, no lawsuits!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
  
And I can't even remember now  
  
What she backed my truck into  
  
But she covered her mouth  
  
And her face got red  
  
And she just looked so darn cute  
  
That I couldn't  
  
Even act like  
  
I was mad  
  
Yeah I live for  
  
Little moments  
  
Like that  
  
I'll never forget the first time Mia tried to drive my truck. She had just turned 16 and I was 20. I remember that day like it was yesterday.  
  
"Michael, I don't know about this. You love this truck."  
  
"Don't worry Mia, you'll do fine. Just be careful." She nodded slowly as I slid into the passenger seat of my brand new Ford F250.  
  
"Okay, but I love you in case we dies." I just laughed and kissed her nose.  
  
"We'll be fine. Now you need to practice your parallel parking." She reluctantly agreed.  
  
"SHIT!" she screamed a moment later. The curse was followed by a jolt. I quickly turned around to see the tailgate of my brand new truck disfigured by a dumpster.  
  
"Michael, I am SO, so sorry." She looked so cute I just started laughing. That was the first time I had heard NYC's very own Princess say a swear word. "That damn dumpster came out of nowhere!" she continued to protest.  
  
"Mia, calm down. It's just a truck. You are a million times more important to me." I kissed her nose again. "Plus that is the first time I've heard you cuss. Maybe Grandmere would enjoy hearing about that."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"No, only because you look so adorable when you say them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie dokie, so that's the first verse of the song. I'll post the second as soon as I get it typed up. Thankies for reading. Please review, I accept flamers, constructive criticism, and my favorite, happy I love your story reviews. This story is for Jill who loves Princess Diaries and Brad Paisley. She saved this from becoming another Harry Potter fan fic. I Love ya Jilly!! 


	2. Smokey Love

Okay, I own none of this except for a little inking of a plot. The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley and the recognizable characters, etc. belong to Meg Cabot. Okay, so there, no lawsuits!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's like just last year on my birthday  
  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
  
And every smoke detector  
  
In the house was going off  
  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
  
And I tried not  
  
To let her see  
  
Me laugh  
  
Yeah I live for  
  
Little moments  
  
Like that  
  
The second month of my marriage to Mia, my birthday came along. Mia was 19 and I was turning 22. I came home from work at Moscovitz Psychiatry. I stepped off the E train, went up the Subway stairs to the street, and walked the three blocks to our apartment. I turned the corner onto our block and saw two fire trucks.  
  
I sprinted the last few yards and spotted Mia.  
  
"What happened?" I breathed.  
  
"I was making us popcorn while I was baking your birthday cake. I, er, kind of forgot about the cake and it burnt. While I was getting it out of the oven, my elbow hit the add-a-minute button a couple of times. And the popcorn bag caught fire and everything is ruined!" her eyes were red and filled with tears. I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Ssh, it's okay. The only thing that matters to me is that you're okay." I kissed her forehead and held her for a moment.  
  
"Dr. and Princess Moscovitz? Your apartment is fine. Besides a melted microwave, counter space, and some smoke damage, everything is okay. Please be a little more careful next time Princess. You're very lucky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie dokie, so that's the second verse of the song. I'll post the third as soon as I get it typed up. Thankies for reading. Please review, I accept flamers, constructive criticism, and my favorite, happy I love your story reviews. This story is for Jill who loves Princess Diaries and Brad Paisley. She saved this from becoming another Harry Potter fan fic. I Love ya Jilly!! Thanks to my reviewers. I'm having some problems with accepting reviews, I think I fixed it but I'm not sure. I'm sorry if I'm not accepting anonymous reviews. I love all of you any way!! 


	3. Imperfect Perfection

Disclaimer: Okay, I own none of this except for a little inking of a plot. The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley and the recognizable characters, etc. belong to Meg Cabot. Okay, so there, no lawsuits!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
  
And I thank God that she isn't  
  
Cause how boring would that be  
  
It's the little imperfections  
  
It's the sudden change of plans  
  
When she misreads the directions  
  
And we're lost but holding hands  
  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
"Yes Mother, we're doing fine. Oregon is beautiful. We'll be home in 2 days. Yes, Mia says hi, love you, bye mom."  
  
"Michael, the directions say to turn here." I nodded and turned right onto Route 3. We drove down the highway for a while, just holding hands and listening to the radio. We passed a sign and Mia read it aloud.  
  
"Astoria, 19 miles." She proclaimed.  
  
"Astoria? That's 70 miles south of Salem!" I realized.  
  
"I followed the directions from the hotel in Seattle. I e en reference it on the map!" She held up the aforementioned map and I had to groan."  
  
"Um, sweetie, that map is upside down. I should have turned left onto Route 3, not right." I let out a laugh.  
  
"Michael, I am so sorry."  
  
"Mia, it's okay, nobody's perfect."  
  
"But we're 51 miles away from our hotel! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Find a new hotel in Astoria."  
  
"But, we'll loose the deposit on the one in Salem."  
  
"It's okay Mia. Forget about it. We're going to spend this weekend in Astoria. I'm sure we can find Something to do." I smiled evilly. She giggled.  
  
"I love you Michael, so much."  
  
"I bet I love you more." I teased as we passed another sign proclaiming that Astoria was a mere 12 more miles. I smiled as we talked the rest of the way there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry these are so short but I am having slight writers block. Okie dokie, so that's the third verse of the song. I'll post the last as soon as I get it typed up. Thankies for reading. Please review, I accept flamers, constructive criticism, and my favorite, happy I love your story reviews. This story is for Jill who loves Princess Diaries and Brad Paisley. She saved this from becoming another Harry Potter fan fic. I Love ya Jilly!! Thanks to my reviewers. The next chapter will be the last since there is only one more verse. If you want to read more of my writing, I have a Harry Potter fic called 'His Last Good-bye.' Thanks!! 


	4. Sleepy Little Moments with an envasion b...

Disclaimer: Okay, I own none of this except for a little inking of a plot. The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley and the recognizable characters, etc. belong to Meg Cabot. Okay, so there, no lawsuits!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she's layin on my shoulder  
  
On the sofa in the dark  
  
And about the time she falls asleep  
  
So does my right arm  
  
And I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
  
She looks so much like an angel  
  
That I don't wanna wake her up  
  
Yeah I live for little moments  
  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
"I made popcorn!" Lily sing-songed as she came from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as Mia settled into my arms.  
  
"Just because I burnt it once doesn't mean I'll do it again." She muttered darkly. I kissed her forehead.  
  
"No one said that you couldn't. Lilly just, er, volunteered." I told her as Boris interrupted.  
  
"Let's just start the movie. I've been waiting to see the Recruit." I shot him a grateful look. He had just stopped the impending argument.  
  
One hour and forty-five minutes later Mia was sound asleep one my arm. I smiled as I realized my arm was asleep. Boris and Lilly were curled up on the couch sleep softly.  
  
I wanted to move my arm because the sleep tinglys were taking over my entire arm. I started to slowly maneuver my arm from under her head but stopped when she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Love you Michael."  
  
"I love you too Mia." I whispered as she nestled closer to me. She looks so much like an angel. I smiled as I realized it would be a long night because I wasn't about to wake her up. Then I realized how thankful I am that Princess Mia is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, it's over. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers who have been so kind! I love you all!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'd like to thank Jill who gave me the idea for this story. Her obsessiveness with Brad Paisley and Meg Cabot also helped. Jill: Sark is hotter! The bad guys are ALWAYS hotter! Lol, sorry guys. That's the end. I think I shall return to Harry Potter fan fictions. I'm working on a One Tree Hill, a Passions, and an OC as well. Thanks to all of you!!  
  
The popcorn part was based on an incident I had. I accidentally put a bag of popcorn in the microwave for 25 minutes. Let me say that after 10, the bag catches fire. Lol, I bet those cabinets still smell like popcorn smoke! I want to once again thank all of my reviewers because I never ever expected all those reviews! I love you all so much, I feel like crying every time I check my e-mail. You all have been SO incredibly sweet. I am really really happy you all love my writing. It means a lot to me. Even when I open my box and I see one e-mail review, I can't help but smile. No matter how crappy my day has been, one nice review like the ones you've been submitting and I am suddenly really happy. So thank all of you so much for everything. I'm sorry it's over but I'm thankful for all of it!  
  
-Draco Obsessed- 


End file.
